He's The Vamp!
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: He had once thought he had made the right choice, but in the end he was wrong. Now one door closes while another one is opening. Will he be able to give this new stranger a chance, but what happens when he confesses that he has been married for seven years? Will Zero give Kaname a chance? But what Zero doesn't know is that he's the vamp, the prince of all! summary sucks! YAOI!


Waaa! I suck! Dx I knew I should have not done that, but this is killing me! Someone hurry up and save me! xD

I own my plot and my OC, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

**Warnings!: **OC BASh, language, a short lemon, not with Zero... um... think that's it...

He's The Vamp

Chapter 1

"I Do," said a man with ash-brown colored hair, his dark orbs looked at the younger man with happiness and love.

"And Zero Kiryu do you take Kaito as your lawful wedded husband, to care, love through the good, bad, and the sickness 'til death do you both apart."

"I do!" Zero looked at Kaito with love shinning on his lavender eyes, he was so happy that nothing can ruin this day, nothing at all.

"Than I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kaito, you may kiss your man."

"I love you Kaito." Zero smiled kissing him with all the passion in the world.

He truly loved him, Kaito has been his whole life, since the moment he rescued him when bullies were attacking him when he was only six years old. He was always picked on for his girly features. Kaito had come to his rescue seeing that no one would lift their hands to help or call a teacher, he beat him up and helped the silverette child. Since then on they have become best friends, never once were they separate from each other, they were hip to hip wherever you see them. In middle school, Zero knew his preference and asked Kaito, he liked him since then. When Kaito had walked in on Zero one early morning he found the small silverette masturbating screaming his name, Zero wanted the earth to eat him right then and there. Kaito was flustered and confessed to him that he had liked the silver-haired teen for a while, and Zero had said he like him too. Both became an item, but had to keep it a secret for a long time because Zero was scared of those homophobic people. Now years later both teens are in their early twenties and are now married once they legalized gay marriage, Zero was glad kissing him with all of his heart.

"Now we don't have to hide," Kaito pressed his forehead on Zero's smiling, he wore a black suit while Zero wore a white one making him the woman.

"Yeah," he nuzzled him hearing everyone cheer and applaud in excitement.

Kaito held his hand and walked out thanking everyone with his smirk as Zero had a slight scowl seeing that more than their friends and family members showed up. He swore when he saw his adopted sister looking his way with innocent eyes. he knew something was up.

"And now the couple will be opening the dance floor!" a man said looking all around them with a smiling face. Everyone clapped and began to look for the happily married couple. Zero was looking and couldn't find him, so he decided to go and check in on him, he went behind the stage and no one.

**"Please,** it was a mistake that should have had never had happened." he said groaning when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and bit on his strong neck moaning.

"But I wanted to be with you, ever since I gave myself to you,"

"No, you..." he groaned not taking it any longer. He roughly picked her up and placed her on the sinks inside the bathroom.

She smirked and pulled down his zipper making sure to move her underwear to the side as he began to thrust inside of her moaning. Her eyes sparkled when he picked his pace up and moaned her name over and over again. Her sky-blue eyes looked at the mirror and moaned with him feeling herself coming. She put a red delicate hair out of her face and shivered, smirking seeing someone.

"Kaito are you─" the person gasped just as Kaito groaned loud.

"Kaito!" a woman screamed and shivered, it didn't take the third person to guess that both hit their limits.

"Damn Namiri,"

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Zero glared at them with hatred, how could they, and on their wedding night!

"Zero─"

"My little brother has caught us, boo-hoo what to do?" Namiri smirked flicking one hair behind her delicate shoulder ignoring that Kaito was still inside of her.

"Bitch, I never want to see either of you again!" Zero ran away hot tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"Zero!"

"Let him, remember me!"

Zero stopped feeling his heart squeeze when her words reached his ears. He slowly turned around, Kaito smiled thinking he would have been forgiven.

"Yes, we fucked before, and look at this, he cheated on you on_ your_ wedding day. Shame." Namiri smirked pulling a beautiful red hair behind her pale shoulder, but Zero was much paler than her.

"No... no... since when?" he almost choked feeling hot tears running down his beautiful face. He felt like a lost puppy wanting to be guide on the right path.

"Since that one time you had a fight with him...say around your eighteenth birthday," she giggled seeing his shocked reaction.

"That's the same day when..." Zero felt dizzy, he sniffed glaring at both of them with his wide lavender eyes.

"No, Zero please remember that day I─"

Zero ran not hearing another word and cried feeling his heart shattering and might never again love. He broke all his childish dreams, his innocent mind thinking that there will never be anything bad in the world, but no. Kaito had to go and ruin it all, including his foster-sister whom he hated ever since he was adopted by her parents long ago because he was found outside in the rain with a wound on his shoulder. He should have died that rainy day, maybe fate wouldn't be such a bitch to him. No he will never love, because it will only hurt you in the very end.

As he ran he began to take his coat off, his vest, his bow leaving him on a black button up shirt and his white pants. He fell on his knees as he stopped right in front of the ocean, during all his short life he never hated it before. Not even when he had confessed to his adoptive parents that he was gay and had a partner, his foster-mother supported him while his foster-father was a bit uneasy, but still supported him in the end. He thought he had everything; a loving family, a loving husband and he wished for a happily ever after.

"Damn you Kaito, I hate you!" Zero screamed into the beautiful sunset wishing he would just die. But that happily ever after will never come to him, because from that moment on, Zero Kiryu─not Kamiya, will be reborn as a whole new person.

* * *

><p>Waa, sorry Zero! I love you! T0T Please review and help stop Zero cry!<p> 


End file.
